Due to the widespread use of the cloud technology and the compactness of apparatuses, a known server apparatus achieves server functions on a per-unit basis by mounting a central processing unit (CPU), a dual inline memory module (DIMM), a hard disk drive (HDD), a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card, and other components in a single unit. This type of server apparatus in an aspect is an apparatus in which a main board (motherboard) on which electronic components are mounted is accommodated in a chassis.
In addition to a CPU, a DIMM, and other main components, an HDD, a PCI card, and other I/O components are often mounted on the main board. In this case, the main board has been expected to have a fixed area in which I/O components are mounted, an area in which connectors are disposed, an area in which an alignment mechanism that helps fitting between connectors on the main board and I/O components is disposed, a work area used to attach and detach I/O components, and other areas.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. H03-165095, 2013-008339 and 2008-251067.
In the past practice, in which electronic components involved are mounted on a main board, therefore, a large circuit board has been desirable, so there has been a case in which a high density is impaired in a server apparatus. The present disclosure addresses the above problem with the object of providing an information processing apparatus that can be made compact and can have a high density.